


Skype Kids

by twentyonehellevators



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is the Dad, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Panic, JYP - Freeform, JYP isnt gay, Kim Woojin is the Mom, M/M, Minho is a Little Shit, Skype, gayish anyway, in a gay way, jisung is a panicked gay, just everyone is gay deal with it, minho is a confident gay, so i guess i lied, so is Changbin, the rest of Stray Kids are kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonehellevators/pseuds/twentyonehellevators
Summary: CB97 has removed J.One from the chataka Chan struggles to form Stray Kids via Skype messaging
Kudos: 9





	Skype Kids

_ Spice Boyz _

_ June 4, 2017 _

_ 11:37 am _

**CB97** : guys

**CB97** : i have an idea 

**SPEARB** : oh god…

**SPEARB** : no im not performing WOW for jyp again

**CB97** : its not that dont worry

**J** . **One** : is it a threesome?

**J.One** : ;))

**CB97** : …

**SPEARB** : …

_ CB97 has removed J.One from the chat _

**CB97:** anyway 

**CB97** : as i was saying…

**SPEARB** : ur doin the lords work

**CB97** : yes

**CB97** : but jyp wants me to make a group

**CB97** : like,,, besides this one 

**CB97** : with more members and vocalists n shit

**SPEARB** : oh?

**SPEARB** : whatd you say?

**SPEARB** : also youre not leaving us are you?

**SPEARB** : please dont leave me alone with that idiot

**SPEARB** : ill die

**CB97** : no of course not

**CB97** : actually i wanted to- wait hol up 

_ CB97 has added J.One to Spice Boyz _

**J.One** : about TIME

**SPEARB** : no why

**CB97** : hush this is important okay 

**CB97** : guys id love for you two to join my new group

**SPEARB** : oh my god really??

**J.One:** wait what

**SPEARB** : scroll up dingus

**SPEARB** : but yes id love that omg

**CB97** : yay!

**CB97** : id feel so terrible without you two, yknow?

**J.One** : oh

**J.One** : mY

**J.One** : GOD

**J.One** : CHAN!!!!!

**J.One** : WHY DIDNT YOY TELL IS SOONER?!!?!!!!?!

**CB97** : ji i literally just got out of the meeting with him

**CB97** : you two are the first ones that know

**J.One** : YES ID LOVE TO GE IN ANOTGER FEOUP WOTH YOU

**SPEARB** : English Ji

**J.One** : IM

**J.One** : IM HONORWED PLEASE

**CB97** : omg i love you guys

**CB97** : brb im crying rn

**J.One** : shits contagious run bin

**J.One** : don’t you dare cry near me

**J.One** : because then I WILL

**J.One** : and im ugly when i cry

**SPEARB** : ur always ugly bitch

**J.One** : the disRESpECT

**J.One** : i am wOUNDED

  
  
  


_ Spice Boys _

_ June 4, 2017 _

_ 1:47 pm _

**CB97** : aight so ive got a few other people in mind that id like to be in the group

**CB97** : and they already said yes

**CB97** : im adding yall to a new gc

**CB97** : be nice to them

**CB97** : im looking at you two

**J.One** : le gasp-

**J.One** : Channie do you really think that im that mean?

**SPEARB** : last night you told us that you hope we all die 

**J.One** : i-

**J.One** : it was in a loVING WAY BIN

**SPEARB** : sure

**CB97** : no guys im serious

**SPEARB** : depends on whether theyre dicks channie

**CB97** : why do i try?

  
  


_ CB97 created a new group  _

_ 1:56pm _

_ CB97 added K.Wooj, SPEARB, J.One, Prince.Jin, and YonGboK _

**J.One** : HI GUYS

**J.One** : hA I SAID IT FIRST SUCK IT CHANNIE

**CB97** : jisung i will rethink adding you to this group

**J.One** : wait no i take it back

**J.One** : please dont disown me dad

**CB97** : im not your dad

**SPEARB** : pffft okay

**CB97** : HEY

**CB97** : anyways hello guys this is the group chat for the new group

**CB97** : i know were all trainees but honestly idk how many of you all know each other and whatnot

**CB97** : so this is here to introduce each other

**YonGboK** : yeah ive never heard of most of these people oop

**J.One** : thats okay because were gonna be GREaT FRIENDS from now on ;)

**YonGboK** : uhhhhh

**K.Wooj** : Hello Chan. Hello everyone else. It’s nice to meet you all.

**K.Wooj** : I’m Woojin. 

**Prince.Jin:** wait-

**Prince.Jin** : woojin you type with proper punctuation?

**K.Wooj** : yes?

**Prince.Jin** : chan hyung i love him

**CB97** : …

**J.One** : pfffft channie ur jealous already? i havent even met him yet and i can already tell ur whipped

**CB97** : what

**CB97** : no im not

**CB97** : hes older than me im being respectful

**J.One** : O.O

**J.One** : another hyung oh no

**J.One** : only @YonGboK is invited to my funeral u hoes

**Prince.Jin** : anyway yeah hi im hyunjin

**Prince.Jin** : im calling it now im prettier than all of you

**J.One** : bet bitch

**YonGboK** : wait please i dont want to go to any funerals

**YonGboK** : also if he dies can i have his room?

**SPEARB** : hyung hes adorable can i keep him?

**CB97** : who???

**SPEARB** : @YonGboK

**CB97** : no you cant keep people bin

**SPEARB** : you can if u dont get caught

**YonGboK** : ʕʘ‿ʘʔ

**J.One** : …

**J.One** : oh my god hoW DID YOU DO THAT??!?!!?

**K.Wooj** : Calm down please. 

**K.Wooj** : Can we finish the introductions?

**CB97** : yeah

**CB97** : you all know me but im chan

**CB97** : im gonna be in charge of yall in the future so please get along

**J.One** : im jisung aka your new god

**Prince.Jin** : mmmmmmmm no

**J.One** : fight me

**Prince.Jin** : you touch my face and ill kill you

**SPEARB** : ANYWAY

**SPEARB** : hi im changbin

**J.One** : aka ur worst nightmare

**SPEARB** : FUCK OFF JI

**SPEARB** : CHAN KICK HIM OUT

**CB97** : no

**J.One** : hA

**CB97** : i didnt say i wasnt considering it

**J.One** : 0.0

**CB97** : anyways, lix?

**YonGboK** : yeah sorry

**YonGboK** : anyways hi im felix

**K.Wooj** : Felix? Is that foreign?

**YonGboK** : yeah im from australia like chan hyung

**J.One** : d00d thats dope

**J.One** : i love him

**J.One** : channie im gonna steal him

**YonGboK** : （ミ￣ー￣ミ）

**YonGboK** : why do you all want to steal me????

**J.One** : bc ur precious bish

**SPEARB** : hey i called him first ji

**CB97** : no one is stealing felix

**CB97** : or else…

**J.One** : oh no scary dad glare… 0.0

**SPEARB** : oop

**Prince.Jin** : jisung i noticed that ur the only one getting in trouble

**Prince.Jin** : loser

**J.One** : heY-

**K.Wooj** : Would you all please calm down?

**CB97** : ^^^^

**SPEARB** : i am calm 

**YonGboK** : youre trying to steal me wdym

**J.One** : hA nerD

**SPEARB** : sung ill kill you

**J.One** : 0.0

**J.One** : channie save me

**CB97** : thats channie hyung to you

**SPEARB** : wrecked

**J.One** : DX

_ 11:30 pm _

_ J.One has named the chat “Jisung’s slaves” _

**J.One** : now whos the wrecked one?

  
  
  


_ June 5, 2017 _

_ 6:04 am _

**SPEARB** : jisung what the fuck-

_ SPEARB has named the chat “Jisung’s masters” _

**J.One** : wait no-

_ CB97 has removed J.One from admin status _

**J.One** : D:

  
  
  


_ June 5, 2017 _

_ 10:57 am _

**CB97** : hey does anyone here know anyone by the name of lee minho?

**CB97** : its important

**YonGboK** : no but i know a lee felix 

**CB97** : im-

**YonGboK** : >‿◕

**SPEARB** : chan hyung were literally mid production get off of your phone

**J.One** : 0.0

_ 12:29 pm _

**K.Wooj** : I know one, why?

**CB97** : omg do you have his contact i need to talk to him

**K.Wooj** : Yeah. It’s @dancing.king

**CB97** : bless

**K.Wooj** : No problem~

_ 1:04 pm _

**J.One** : omg-

**Prince.Jin** : whoever this lee minho is im-

**YonGboK** : they are the dancing queen

**J.One** : young and sweet

**Prince.Jin** : only seventeen

**J.One** : please tell me hes a dancer

**J.One** : omg please he needs to be a dancer

**YonGboK** : you can dance you can jive

**Prince.Jin** : having the time of your life

**J.One** : having the time of your life

**J.One** : hEY-

**Prince.Jin** : too slow~

**J.One** : i am offENDED

**YonGboK** : good one hyunjin

**Prince.Jin** : thanks~

**J.One** : thats it you are uNINVITED to my funeral-

**SPEARB** : god bless

**J.One** : CHANGBIN-

**J.One** : DONT TEAM UP AGAINST ME

**YonGboK** : yeah changbin!

**Prince.Jin** : heck him up bin-

**SPEARB** : excuse you thats HYUNG to you two

**J.One** : pfffft-

**SPEARB** : ji ill show them your verse of wow

**J.One** : nO-

**J.One** : you cant threaten me with that your verse is worse

**SPEARB** : HEY-

**J.One** : it goes both ways babe ;)

**SPEARB** : ur disgusting

**YonGboK** : ⋋ō_ō`

**J.One** : no seriously though hoW DO YOU DO THAT LIX?

**YonGboK** : a magician never reveals his secrets (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**J.One** : D:

  
  


_ 7:43 pm _

**CB97** : hope yall are excited to meet the ‘dancing queen’

**CB97** : btw hes also 18 so dont sing that to him

_ CB97 has added dancing.king to “Jisung’s masters” _

_ CB97 has named the chat “new group squad” _

**dancing.king** : sup losers

**dancing.king** : hope ur prepared to be outshone by REAL talent

  
  



End file.
